The Lost Heir
by nicoleXben
Summary: This is really based on the game The Lost Heir. I'm using Twilight characters to write how the choice-based game plays out. Bella is the princess when her kingdom falls and she must find a way to take it back. Rated M for future chapters. We will have some magic, demons, werewolves, vampires, etc. but not always what you might think.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to begin with a disclaimer. I don't own any of this. Characters are from Twilight and the plotline comes from The Lost Heir game trilogy. If you haven't played the game, please go check it out. It's a text game where the choices you make influence the story. This is basically me writing down how my story goes from the choices that I make.**

The wind whipped past my face as I surveyed the scene in front of me. The land beyond is dry and withered, nothing growing from the cracked ground. Life has been long dead in these parts. As boots shuffle, dust floats through the air and I'm fully aware of the army standing at my back.

I turn slightly, seeing the brave soldiers risking their life for my rightful place as their Queen. Their armor is strong and their swords sharp, but much of the equipment has been dented and dirtied from numerous battles. They have stuck with me through it all, and I lift my head higher as I turn back to fully face our enemy.

The vast number of creatures takes me back for a moment, but I will not let that fear in. They seem to be without limit as they stretch across the horizon. They have come from the demon realm, summoned to lay waste to my kingdom. Many are shaped like man, but twisted into something more similar to a nightmare. Some have wings, some have claws, and some have large horns and gnashing teeth. One of the demons steps forward, clearly the leader of them all. It stands over eight feet tall with enormous claws and cruel wings. A claw swings through the air as its wings unfurl into the air. The demon shoots into the sky, and everyone tenses as it flies straight at me.

I lift a hand, willing reality to change at my command. I send fire shooting at the demon as my army screams and surges toward the demonic beasts ahead.

XxXxX

I open my eyes, the sun shining in brightly. I look around my room and then realize it had all been a dream and I am safe in my castle. I jumped out of bed and padded over my mahogany dresser to find something to wear today. My twelve years of life have taught me that looks matter more than anything else in court. A stunning blue dress was already set out for me to wear today and beside it was my favorite possession. My spellbook.

I began my magical studies when I was very young, but I took to it faster than anyone expected that I would. When I turned 10, my mother and father gifted me with this spellbook and made sure to emphasize that it isn't a toy. It had some very powerful and very dangerous spells inside that I'm not even gifted enough to use just yet. I practice almost every day, and this spellbook is never far from me. I slipped the book into my specially-made pouch and decide it's probably time for me to make an appearance for the day.

I step out of my room and find the hall filled with servants. They always stay so busy, but I've picked the busiest time of the morning to try and maneuver through the halls. The main hallway will take me to the yard faster than private passages, so I decide to brave the bustling servants. I offer up kind smiles as I make my way through the crowd, and many of the servants stop to pass a smile back and let me pass.

I rush through the halls until I reach the front entrance. I'm running a little late for my usually meeting with Edward, the cook's son. He is a couple years older than myself and he has lived his whole life in the castle. His family have served as castle cooks for many generations, and he is my best friend. When I push open the doors, I find Edward sitting near the yard, waiting for my arrival. His brown hair is a bit of a mess, but he can never get it to look decent. He's very skinny for his age, but his eyes are sharp which leave people to say that he will be a charmer as he gets older. At 12, I find myself a little attracted to Edward, but he's just my friend.

Edward stands up when I get near and offers a smile. "You slept in, Bella." The best thing about being young is that rank never seems to be an issue. "Did you see the riders?"

I looked around the yard but didn't see anything unusual, "I just woke up. What riders?"

"I don't know," Edward admitted, shaking his head, "A group of men arrived before dawn. They have an audience with your parents this afternoon."

"They must be important to already have an audience. I wonder who they could be?"

"Mother told me that there will be a banquet tonight as well. That's all that I know about it."

I shrugged, not focused on what Edward was saying. We made our way toward the entrance of the castle cellar and I gave Edward a mischievous grin, "Let's catch some rats."

My parents would be furious if they ever found out what Edward and I got into most days. We go into the cellar beneath the castle and sneak up on the rats. A few years ago, Edward got into trouble and had to find a way to stop the mice from getting into the kitchen. Since I was the princess, Edward dared me to catch one, thinking that I would never do it. I proved him wrong, and now we spend hours beneath the castle seeing who can catch the most. It is strange, but we have a lot of fun doing it.

After an hour of catching rats, I found Edward covered in dust, leaning against a wall. "Alright, Bella, I give. I'm exhausted."

I laughed, brushing some dirt from his cheek. "Sore loser."

Edward chuckled and led me out of the cellar where he had left a small lunch prepared this morning. We wiped our hands off, ignoring the dirt still present as we at the lunch of bread, cheese, and apples. We didn't talk as we ate, and I found myself watching Edward, really noticing how attractive he was. I let me hand brush up against his as I reached for a slice of cheese, and Edward smiled at the blush on my face.

After a few moments, Edward clears his throat. "Mother thinks that I should start considering my future."

I looked up at him, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure," Edward shrugged, "Mother wants me to continue the family line and work in the kitchens, but I don't know if I want to do that forever. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have my own life away from the castle and all of this stuff."

I looked around me at the large walls surrounding the castle and all of the people milling about. "So do I, Edward. But I also know that I wouldn't trade these people for anything in the world."

Edward smiled, nodding in agreement, "I should go, Bella. Mother needs some help for the banquet."

I hopped up and noticed the sun in the sky, "Oh man, I'm late for my lesson with Harold."

I rushed back into the castle and hurried down the long halls. Harold is my tutor and a very kind old man. I found him sitting behind a long table when I threw open the library doors, and he had many books laid out in front of him. He didn't comment in my dirty clothes as I took a seat in front of him. As the princess of Trulia, it is expected that I become well-acquainted with politics, economics, history, geography, spellcraft, and religion. I have also been taught to ride, hunt, play musical instruments, dance, and speak eloquently. Harold has done a lot of work on me from the time I began seeing him as my tutor.

I picked up the book on poetry and speech-craft, always favoring the arts above all others. Harold smiled at my choice and we spend the first period of my lesson covering the arts and refining my skills in courtly activities. After some time, Harold removes the book and continues onto the next lesson.

"Tell me, Princess Bella, what do you know of the Consortium?"

I thought back to what I had read before and responded with confidence, "Their compound is in Voltera, a city in the north."

Harold smiles, "Very good, princess. It is surrounded by mountains, but it is not as far north as the Norgan mountains and the clans living there. The Consortium Planewalkers are a group of mages that believe in demon summoning. They argue for it to be used across the kingdom. They push for demon labor to be used without regulation."

I leaned forward as Harold talks, intrigued by the information about the Planwalkers.

Harold continued the lecture. "The riders that appeared today have travelled from the Consortium. They will be presenting their arguments to your parents again. The current law restricts demon summoning and leaves its practice in the hands of those that have been trained through the academy."

I sat up, remembering something that I had read. "The demons live in other planes, which is where the name Planewalker comes from, right?" Harold nodded, and I continued. "Planewalkers use summoning and control to bring demons into this realm and they have to do the caster's bidding."

Harold smiled in agreement, "Very good. And if the demon wins the fight for control, it will gain control of the caster. Luckily, the possession is very obvious to anyone that sees it. The mage's actions will be stiff and awkward because the mage is fighting for control. Aro is a high ranking member of the Consortium, and he has travelled here to push for the laws to be changed. I hope that you make it to the hearing this afternoon to hear your parents' words for yourself."

I nodded, assuring him that I would be present for the audience. I smiled and thanked Harold before I left my lesson for the day.

I made my way to my family's private wing, smiling at the servants that I passed. I opened the door to find my parents sitting side by side at the table. My father's head was thrown back, laughing at a joke that my mother must have made. King Charlie is fit for his age and many of the women in the kingdom say that he is the most attractive king we've had in a long time. My mother's matured beauty shines as she smiles, watching my father. Queen Renee holds the love of her people, and she's the Queen that I hope to become when I inherit the throne.

My father noticed my presence and smiled at me, "My Bella! Harold kept you late today, I see. I want for you to join us in the throne room."

My mother glanced at my clothes and frowned, "You will need to change first. You are filthy."

I followed mother into my room and she helped me wash up and then find an appropriate dress. When we came back out of the room, father nodded in approval at the clean clothes. "You were up early this morning, Bella. What were you doing?"

"I was playing with Edward."

My father's grin fell away. "The cook's son?"

My mother smiled, laying her hand on my father's arm, "Oh hush, Charlie. He's a fine boy. Just make sure you stay out of trouble, Bella."

I followed my parents down the hall, quietly. We enter the door to the throne room and it is already packed. I surveyed the crowd and found the leaders from the Consortium with ease. One man had a trimmed goatee and a clearly expensive purple robe. Beside him was a large man with a lot of muscle. He had a pair of axes strapped to his belt, which clearly marked him as a special guest. Anyone else would have been forced to remove their weapons. The last of them was a woman with straight red hair with a short sword strapped to her belt. She was looking around, closing examining everyone nearby.

My mother took her seat at the top of the throne room and everyone hushed. Here in Trulia, the queen is the highest in the kingdom, not the king, and the throne will be passed through the women in the family. "Welcome to the heart of Trulia," my mother announced. "We are pleased to have the high members of the Consortium with us."

The man in the purple robe stepped forward, bowing with a smile. "Thank you, your majesties."

The herald cleared his throat at the breach in protocol, but continued fluently. "May I present Aro, High Chancellor of the Consortium of Planewalkers."

Aro stood up and looked toward my mother, "I appreciate your hospitality, Your Majesty."

My mother nodded and then continued, "I am going to save you some time, Aro. I have no intention of lifting the ban on demon summoning. The Boundary must be protected, and the average person is not safe with this much power. The Kingdom of Trulia will continue to leave the regulation of the arts in the hands of the Academy."

"I supposed all of the arguments including free labor and equality in the hands of those without rank won't sway your opinion?"

My mother shook her head, holding firm. "I'm afraid not, Chancellor Aro."

Aro nodded, taking a step back, "Thank you for allowing me to present my views."

"I trust that you will stay for the banquet in honor of the Consortium?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

My mother turned to me with a smile as Aro walked away. "Bella, go have some fun before the banquet. I'll let your tutors know that you are free of lessons for the day."

"Thank you, mother!" I left the throne room and made my way through the halls. I couldn't wait for the banquet that night.

 **I just want to restate that I'm not laying claim to any of this. Please go check out The Lost Heir trilogy. Very fun games with numerous ways the story could play out. I am simply writing down how my story is going and making it with twilight characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone enjoys it. Remember to go check out the game this is based from, The Lost Heir. I own nothing here.**

I made my way through the halls, deciding that I would head to the training yards. Edward would be busy in the kitchen helping his mother prepare for the banquet, and this way I might be able to practice with a sword some. Swordplay isn't something that my parents really want for the princess to participate in, but I love the feel of a sword in my hand.

I walked out into the sunlit training yard and found soldiers everywhere. Many of them were practicing their sword skills, but some were across the yard practicing archery. I never was very good with a bow, though I knew it was what my mother always pushed me toward. I looked toward the large tree by the edge of the yard and saw Sir Carlisle asleep against the trunk. I smiled and made my way over him.

I stopped before him and cleared my throat to wake him. "Good afternoon, Sir Carlisle."

The knight smiled up at me and got to his feet. "Good to see you, Princess Bella. I was just thinking up some new strategies for the recruits. What are you doing out here, princess?"

"Sir Carlisle, could you teach me how to use a sword?"

The knight looked me over before breaking into a big smile. "I suppose I could teach you a thing or two. Women need to learn how to protect themselves just as men do. Don't tell your mother that I mentioned it because I know she doesn't like you being out here, but I trained her in defense when I was just a recruit."

I laughed, knowing this would be something to mention to mother later. I grabbed the training sword that Carlisle handed to me and listened carefully as he showed me proper stances and how to hold the sword. I found my arm growing tired after a short time, and Sir Carlisle handed me a training dagger. "What good would this little thing be?"

"A dagger can be the difference between life and death if you know how to use it, princess. If you're in a tight space, you won't have room to properly use your sword. That is when the dagger is perfect."

I examined the small blade and imitated Carlisle's movements with the dagger. Before I knew it, an hour had flown by and Carlisle was being called in to train the recruits in a new technique. He bowed before me and I gave him a large smile, "Thank you, Sir Carlisle."

I place my training blades down and turned toward the dungeon entrance. I was rarely allowed inside, but I knew that guards would be with me if I wanted to go and visit. I entered the dungeon and made my way down the numerous stairs, deeper into the dark beneath the castle. My parents don't like to put people in the dungeons unless there is no other choice. As my foot hit the last step, a guard approached me. "Princess Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I have the afternoon free and wanted to see the dungeons."

The guard shifted on his feet and glanced around. "You really shouldn't be down here, princess. If you promise to stay away from the bars, I'll accompany you through the dungeons.

I nodded in agreement and made my way through the dark hall. Most of the prisoners were lying on their cots and didn't care to see who was walking the halls. One man was standing against the cell door, and I glanced toward him. His voice was raspy as he cleared his throat to speak, "Hello, Your Highness."

I paused, not daring to move any closer to the cell door. "Hello."

"My name is Mike. Pleased to meet you," the man replied with a bow. His hair was long and straggly, indicating that he had been in here for quite some time. He seemed like he could still move quickly.

"Why are you in here?" I asked after a moment. The guard had paused his walking and looked back toward me.

Mike looked down for a moment before turning his gaze back to me. "Murder. The owner came home while I was sneaking through the house. He had a crossbow in his hand, and we scuffled which caused it to release right into his stomach." Mike pointed to a spot on his abdomen that the arrow must have punctured. "I feel bad about his death, but everyone dies at some point."

I took a step closer, feeling that this man wouldn't harm me. "Why were you in his home."

"I was a thief, princess. That's life when you have no rank and cannot find work. I move very quietly and found that one night was the only time I encountered any violence throughout my many years as a thief."

"So how do you move so silently?" I asked, curious as to how someone could steal so much without making noise.

Mike looked me over once before stepping back from the cell door. "It's all about foot placement," he said, demonstrating as he talked. "The toes need to arch, like this, right as the heel comes down, like so. This keeps the steps silent and nobody will ever know that you're there."

I opened my mouth to continue the conversation, but the guard took a step forward. "Princess, I think it is time to leave now."

I told Mike goodbye before I left, wondering why the man didn't just pick the lock if he was such a good thief. I followed the guard back up the stairs of the dungeon and into the sunlight. I made my away along the castle grounds, wondering what to do with the rest of my afternoon. I heard the temple bells chiming for 3 o'clock, and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to go inside and visit Sister Sue. I walked up the ornate steps of the temple, marveling at the grandeur of the building. My parents allowed freedom of religion in Trulia, leaving the people free to worship whichever of the gods or goddesses that they wish.

"What can I do for you today, Princess Bella?"

I turned to find Sister Sue standing nearby, her hands folded delicately in front of her.

I smiled at her and moved further into the temple. "I was coming to talk to you, Sister Sue. I've been wondering how divine magic is different from normal magic."

Sue guided me into the temple, walking with silence. "Magic is an essential force for our existence, princess. The only real difference between the two is how the magic is acquired. Divine magic is granted from the gods themselves, while normal magic is taken from nature by wizards. Divine magic lends itself to healing and aiding others, though dark priests can use it to curse."

"How does it work?"

Sue paused our walk and took a step back from me. She showed me several motions for common spells for both wizards and priests. Alone, they do nothing, but with the correct combinations, the results would be powerful. The temple bells chimed once more and Sister Sue nodded to me. "It seems I am needed in another place now, princess. Pardon me."

I curtsied for Sue and thanked her for the lesson before leaving the temple. I saw flowers in full bloom in the gardens ahead of me and made my way over. I would need to head back and prepare for the banquet before long, but I still had some time to look at the flowers. As I walked along the path, I spotted an older woman sitting on the bench ahead. I smiled and approached her, curtsying as I spoke, "Good afternoon, Lady Em."

The woman looked up at me and smiled, "Princess Bella, what a nice surprise." Lady Em was one of my mother's royal advisors and closest friends. Many people say that she's gone senile, but she's never been anything but kind to me.

I sat on the bench while Lady Em picked flowers and explained all of their uses to me. Some could be used in medicines that might save a life while others look gorgeous in a sitting room during spring. After some time of this talk, I thanked her and headed back toward my room.

I let out a yawn on my way through the castle. There had been so much going on today that I needed a nap before going to the banquet tonight. I smiled at everyone I passed, making sure that nobody thought me rude for not stopping to speak. I pushed open my door and smiled as I sank down into my cozy bed.

XxXxX

I felt a small hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. "Princess Bella…Princess Bella, you need to wake up now. The banquet has already begun, princess."

I struggled awake and rushed into the bathroom to freshen myself up. I wiped my face off and ran a brush through my hair quickly. I took a silver clip and pinned my brown hair away from my face. I smiled in the mirror to make sure that I looked alright for the banquet and then went back into my room to find a dress already laid out for me. I quickly changed and slipped into the shoes before rushing out to the banquet hall.

Everything was in full swing by the time I got there. There were so many people laughing and dancing. I smiled as I entered the hall and the herald raised his voice, "Princess Bella of Trulia."

I nodded at him once and then made my way to take a seat beside my mother. I noticed Aro's eyes on me as I sat down.

"You're late," my mother whispered.

"I'm sorry, mother. I fell asleep and woke up late."

She smiled, sitting up straight in her seat, "No matter. You are here now, and that's good enough."

I lifted my spoon to taste the soup in front of me when my mother knocked it from my hand. I looked toward her and noticed that something was very wrong. She was seizing and blood was at the corner of her mouth. I stood to yell for help, and I noticed that she wasn't the only one struggling to breathe. I screamed for the guards, but I wasn't heard over the shouting throughout the banquet hall.

Both of my parents struggled for breath, blood dripping from their mouths. Many nobles throughout the hall were struggling as well or had already fainted. I heard screaming from the hallway and swords clashing together. My whole body froze as men in dark armor flooded into the hall. I saw the symbol on their clothes and realized they were Consortium guards. Some royal guards followed behind, but they didn't attack.

"We're under attack," someone yelled from behind, and I turned to find Aro there. He jumped to his feet, his companions beside him. As noblemen began falling to the ground, I felt a hand on my arm pulling me away from the hall. It is the man with the axes. I notice Aro and the red-haired woman knelt beside my parents, trying to find a way to help them.

The axeman let me go as two men approached. While he deals with one, the other lifts a rusted weapon and swings it at me. I quickly say a spell and shoot a ball of fire at the man. It catches him in the arm and he drops his weapon to put out the fire. The axeman grabs me again, urging me to hurry, as he leads me from the fight.

We reach Aro and the woman in seconds. The woman glares in my direction, "She didn't eat."

My parents have completely stopped moving, and their necks are swollen and their tongues dark through blue lips. The man with the axes picked up a grey stone with runes on it that looks very dull and nods toward Aro. Aro carefully opens a black bag at his belt and drops the stone into it.

I turned to the woman. "What do you mean by me not eating?"

The woman ignored me and turns to Aro. He stares at me and motions to the axeman. "Kill her, James. They will think it was an escaped prisoner. It would have worked better if Victoria's poison had done its job, but this will be fine."

James stepped forward with the axe in his hand, and a bright light filled the room. Ice shards fly through the room, and one cut my upper arm. I looked up as Harold stepped through the doorway, casting a spell.

He took one look at me and raised his hand higher, "Run!"

An ice shard cut through Aro's belt and I grab at the stones before I take off running. I pushed through the guards, knowing the didn't expect someone to attack them from behind. I ran into the main hall again, holding my bleeding arm. I see a group fighting at the hall entrance and notice Sir Carlisle there, his sword flying through the air and covered in blood. Beside him, Sister Sue moves in a blur, fists and feet striking the men around her. A few feet away, a man with long straggly hair is attacking with a short sword. I gasp, realizing it was Mike from the dungeon. The last person I recognized was Lady Em, a wicked dagger protruding from the end of her cane.

Aro came through the door behind me, James and Victoria at his side. "Get her!" he yelled, pointing toward me.

The soldiers looked at me, and I quickly ran left toward Sir Carlisle. Carlisle and Lady Em move quickly to get me out of the castle. I glanced back once and watched as a sword struck Mike in the neck while another sliced open Sue's stomach. Past the terror, I see an enormous black shape emerge. It stands at least 7 feet tall with long horns protruding from its forehead. Wings unfurl from its back and it lands close behind myself and my guardians. I screamed and followed Sir Carlisle into a small corridor on the left.

The giant demon turned to follow myself and Sir Carlisle.

Lady Em stepped forward and shouted, "Run, Bella! The fate of Trulia lies in your hands!" She lept behind the demon, stabbing it repeatedly. The demon roared in pain as it turned and grabbed Lady Em in its clawed talon. Lady Em was lifted into the air by the sharp around her throat. I saw her hands digging into the talons as life was squeezed out of her.

Sir Carlisle grabbed my hand, pulling me along behind him quickly. "We need to move quickly, princess. Don't let their lives be wasted."

I held in a sob as I ran behind him. We made it out of the castle in moments, the demon left far behind somewhere. We did not stop until we made it far away. In a patch of woods, Carlisle allowed a short pause for me to catch my breath. Bleeding and scared, I sat on a rock and began to weep.

 **Hope you're enjoying it! Thanks to those of you that are following this, but please remember none of it is my own. Definitely go check out the game.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for following along! Enjoy, and remember that I don't own anything here. Also know, that I'm going along with this story as well as you are and I don't know how anything will turn out. So I will be assigning Twilight characters, but many people might be killed off or end up as non-traditional couples. We'll see how it turns out together!**

The fall of the kingdom of Trulia was significant in history. Scholars called it the Age of Demons. It didn't happen all at once, though. At first, many believed it to have been a tragic, but manageable, event.

The morning after the event found the entire royal family dead, and Aro was declared to be a hero as he led many guards against the attackers and saved several nobles. The attack was blamed on criminals, who poisoned the food and released the prisoners from the dungeons. The royal guards had been quickly overwhelmed and the castle was ultimately burned to the ground.

The surviving nobles gathered in the capital to decide who should rule Trulia. It took almost a year of deliberation before it was decided that there should be four leaders instead of one ruling figure. Three of the nobles present were declared dukes, and the kingdom was broken into four duchies: noble Brand in the Northern Mountains, noble Uddin in the Western Forests, and noble Eddo in the Southern Plains. Each was named for the nobleman ruling it except for the final duchy, Duma. Duma was given to the red-haired Victoria that murdered my parents for her invaluable intellect in the aftermath of a tragedy. She had been given the large castle on the Silver Sea to rule. The kingdom of Trulia was no more.

 _Six years later…_

I never knew which young girl was found dead in that castle and passed off as me, but I supposed that it didn't really matter in the end. Once we reached safety, Sir Carlisle told me that before any alarms had sounded that night, he saw Consortium guards enter the castle and cluster around the Royal Treasury. He had rushed to the banquet hall to warn my mother and father, but he had been too late.

After I had a night of sleep in me, I wanted nothing more than to return to the castle and tell everyone the truth of what had happened, but Carlisle stopped me. He took the stones that I stole and told me that I needed to think everything through before I revealed myself. I realized quickly that he was right, and all of the nobles that supported my parents had been the ones killed or driven away into hiding. Many of the people that stood for my parents where found dead in that castle, though I never could find a definitive answer about what happened to Edward or his mother.

In the days after the murder, Sir Carlisle and I waited to hear word that Aro and the Consortium were claiming rulership, but they took the praise for saving the nobles and disappeared. The only sign of Aro were the men that combed through the newly formed duchies to look for me. I knew that I would be killed if any of them caught me. I am still thankful that Sir Carlisle advised me to not make any hasty decisions.

For the first few years, Carlisle and I spent the days in solitude and fear, travelling from town to town. We looked for quick work and food. We hid in what little shelter we could find and kept our faces hidden. I rarely even thought about my future, knowing that all of my attention was needed on the present to stay alive.

After several years passed, people forgot what I had looked like as a child. After my birth, many girls were given the name Bella, so I kept it. Sir Carlisle and I finally amassed enough money and security to have a small farm outside of Valen, a village in the duchy of Uddin. Carlisle was kind to give up his life of securities to provide for a princess with no throne, and we made a decent living on the tiny farm. When he wasn't working, Carlisle took the time to teach me swordplay, and my skills with a blade were very good for a girl living on a simple farm.

I never forgot about the stones that I stole from Aro, and it wasn't difficult to ask villagers since demon summoning became legal. The Academy still licensed demon summoners, but more common people began practicing the skill without proper training. It seemed as though the Consortium was actually encouraging this instead of trying to keep the power for themselves, though. My research never got me far on the subject. All I had learned was that the summoner would need a Demonstone and the demon's true name, which was written on the stone, and enough willpower to control the beast. I never heard what a dim stone meant though, and Carlisle kept them hidden and discouraged me talking about them.

Two years ago, I realized how short on money Carlisle and I were. I decided to take a job as a squire, in order to become a knight like Sir Carlisle was. I've been trained in weaponry and horsemanship, which is something I love. Carlisle never pushed me on way or the other, but he seemed very pleased that I was following his footsteps. The splitting of the kingdom didn't have much effect on the knights because they follow their ideals, not the government.

Valen was a small village, but Carlisle found a knight that was willing to take me as a squire. Sir Max quickly learned that I didn't even own a sword and gave me one of his, and he didn't care that I was one of the few women to begin the path toward becoming a knight.

I smiled, watching the sun go down in the sky. Tomorrow is Midsummer's Day, the day when everyone in the realm celebrates their birthday. I will be eighteen, which means I am officially an adult in the eyes of the guild. With little money or resources, the Adventurers Guild is the best way to begin my attack on those that stole my crown.

I still needed a few things before I went to the guild, so I made my over to visit Angela, the fletcher's daughter. She has very nimble fingers and makes makes arrows. She's also the best archer I've ever met. She is quiet and shy, but knows the best travel routes from listening in on people that come to buy from her. She looks up as I approach her work table and give me a smile. "Any luck with the Infinity Arrow?"

Angela shakes her head, working on the arrow in front of her. "Not yet, but it will get there." Angela had been working on a magical weapon that would be perfect in every way. The arrow could be fired toward a target and would never miss. It is something I believe that Angela could accomplish if anyone could.

"Think you could get out of work early today?" I asked with a grin.

Angela smiled back and set her work down. "How could I say no when it's your last day in town?"

Angela followed me from store to store as I purchased the last few things on my list. I had already purchased a sleeping roll, flint and steel for a fire, a water skin, and a backpack, but I needed some extra things with me. I purchased a dagger that would be good for closer combat, a lantern, a coil of rope, and a lockpick set. I also made a quick stop by the temple to purchase a holy symbol for my goddess, the kind Auriel. With only 45 gold left, I put my belongings into my pack and headed toward the tavern with Angela.

Many people spend Misummer's Eve getting drunk, but everyone turning 18 knows better than to risk their neck when employers will be watching tomorrow. We take a small table in the back, and I raised my hand to order one drink for each of us. The server came over and brought a hot meal as well. He smiled in our direction and I noticed that he was exceptionally good-looking. He gave me a wink and I smiled in response before turning to Angela. "I'm going to miss seeing you every day, Ang."

She laughed, tapping her mug against mine, "Likewise, Bella. You're my best friend."

I smiled, taking a bite of the food in front of me. Angela and I stayed at the bar doing nothing but talking and laughing until it closed and we headed to our homes.

XxXxX

I woke up the next morning bright and early, ready to make my way toward the Adventurers Guild. When I got downstairs, Carlisle was waiting for me at the kitchen table. I made my way over and sat down in front of him as he plopped the stones on the table. He cleared his throat and watched me, "It's time to talk about these stones you took from Aro. They're Demonstones and they are how Planewalkers summon their servants."

"What do you know about them?" I asked.

"The Somers crafted the original ones, but the Consortium learned that skill long ago. The stones have the true name of a demon inscribed on them, which is what allows a summoner to bring a creature into this world. The one that Aro stole from the treasury had been there for hundreds of years, but I don't think it had ever been used." Carlisle handed me a black bag, similar to the one that Aro had been wearing.

I dropped the stones into the bag and tied it tightly to my waist.

"This is a Consortium runebag to hold the Demonstones. Your parents were always against them, but this might be the only way to get back at Aro. When your parents ruled, the stones and runebags were illegal, but the dukes lifted the ban on summoning many years ago, as you know. It's safest to keep them in this bag."

I nodded, paying close attention to his words. "I won't use them unless I have no other choice."

Carlisle and I talked for awhile before it was time for me to leave. We put together information we gathered and discovered that Aro is still High Chancellor of the Consortium and rarely leaves the compound. James, the axeman, was the one responsible for gathering the men that attacked. Victoria is continuing to hide in plain sight so that she cannot be harmed, and her intellect is beyond measure.

I looked out the window and stood from my chair. "I need to go now, Sir Carlisle. Thank you so much for everything that you've done for me," I told him as I threw my arms around his neck in a hug.

Carlisle stiffened at the affection, but quickly put his arms around me to hug me back. "Be careful out there, Bella. Remember that you are always welcome back here. And please do come back by sometime."

I smiled and nodded before leaving the small farm behind me as I made my way to the guild.

People were everywhere and the streets were crowded. When I reached the guild, people were packing the building. I squeezed my way in, elbows digging into my sides as others fought their way through the crowds.

"Dammit all!" a voice shouted and I turned to find the largest man I had ever seen. He was huge with muscled clearly showing by his sleeveless shirt. He was clearly no stranger to the wilds with a massive Warhammer hanging from his belt. "Damn Midsummer Day!"

I looked toward the front and saw the problem. With everyone turning 18, there weren't enough jobs to go around. I tried to push my way to the front and ended up near the large man.

"Screw this," he muttered, pushing toward the opposite direction. I followed close behind, knowing that he must have some kind of plan. He turned around after a moment and sized me up. "What do you want?"

"A job. Clearly you know your way around." I told him honestly.

He scoffed at me before continuing through the swarm of people. He walked right out of the guild and made his way to the door of a farm building. After a moment of knocking, an old man answered the door.

"I want the caravan job," the enormous man demanded.

The farmer began to shut the door. "The job is posted with the Adventurer's Guild."

"Positions are filled, but you need me. I'm more experienced than the kids you will end up getting from the guild. I know the roads and what is out there."

The man looked him over and nodded, "I'll make arrangements. Another pair of guards might be a good idea."

The farmer shut the door as the large man turned to find me still there. He ignored me and left, clearly unfazed as long as he got the job as well. I turned to leave, nervous for what the job might hold but confident that I would do it. It would just be one small step on the journey to reclaim my throne.

 **Let me know if you guys would like the chapters to be longer, shorter, or if they are about good in length. I'm just trying to keep them around the same length right now, but I can definitely make the chapters longer or whatever because everything from here on out will really flow right together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to make it clear that there will be a lot of characters that are not in the books. These are all either minor characters, or people that I could not think of a name for. I already know where I want some of the major characters to come into play and I'm trying to plan according to that. Again, I don't own anything here.**

I checked my pack on last time as I stood on the outskirts of town. Master Jeff, my employer, was bringing a flock of sheep and several farmhands to be escorted to the southern duchy of Eddo. My job as a guard will be to keep them safe on the journey. It doesn't pay much, but it will be better than nothing. I saw the large man with the war hammer approaching, and I walked toward him. "Hello, I'm Bella."

"Emmett," he muttered as he continued walking.

In a moment, Master Jeff arrived and looked through our equipment before addressing us. "I'll expect everyone to stay within yelling distance. If there's any trouble, keep the flock safe. You'll get a bonus if we make it without losing any sheep. You're responsible for any predators that we run into. Emmett is in charge when I'm not around, so follow his orders."

Emmett is clearly experienced. As I look around, I notice that the other guards look as inexperienced as I am. It's probably their first job as well.

I turn back once to see many of the people waving us off on many of our first trip. I see Sir Carlisle standing among the group and I wave back quickly. As I look for a second more, I see Angela standing there. I turn back and brace myself for the journey ahead.

XxXxX

So far, everything had been simple. The farmhands tended to the sheep, and all the guards had to do was keep an eye open for trouble. Emmett seemed alright to work under. As long as we followed his orders, everything went smoothly with no issues. As the sun began to go down, we started to set up camp. A few of the other young guards seemed careless and unfocused as we began setting up camp, and they were not paying attention to the sheep.

I stepped up on a log and clapped my hands. "Guys, listen. I know that we are new to this, but we need to do our best. We can't let our guard down just because we are setting up camp for the night. We need to keep extra close watch through the night. It would be easier for something to get the sheep under the dark of night. Pay close attention and don't ease up."

A couple of the guards nodded, realizing that what I said made sense. Two of the young guards stood apart for their turn on watch as everyone else gathered around the fire. The nighttime fires seemed to be social as everyone talked together and told stories.

Master Jeff told us that this would be his last journey. "I have mixed feelings about it. I'll be happy to sell off my flock and retire, but I know that I will end up missing it. My wife will surely be happy when I return with the money, though. She wants to buy a big new house."

I glanced over and noticed that Emmett looked bored with the talk as he cleaned some dirt from his war hammer. I turned toward him and lowered my voice some, "So where are you from, Emmett?"

He looked up into the fire at my question. I thought he was going to ignore me, but he spoke after a moment. "The Northern Mountains. Though it's part of a duchy now."

"Do you miss the kingdom?" I asked softly.

He shrugged. "It makes no real difference to the mountain-folk if we follow a queen or a duke."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say to him. As everyone continued their chatter, I stood and retired to my small tent.

When I find myself alone, I open the runebag and examine the stones inside. Three of them glow with a strange light, but the one Aro stole from the royal treasury remains dull. The key to my parents' deaths and the fall of the kingdom must be connected to these stones. I close the bag, respecting my parents' and Sir Carlisle's wishes. I bury the bag into the bottom of my pack and close it tightly.

XxXxX

The days continued the same after that. We didn't run into trouble, and I began to think this would be some easy money, though it would take away to make many of these trips. The sun was beginning to go down for the day, and everyone began helping to set up camp. I heard a cry from the edge of the campsite and saw a girl, a few years younger than myself, frantically searching through her pack.

I walked over and stood beside her. "Are you okay? You're one of the shepherds right?"

The girl nodded and stood up, wiping at her eyes. "I left my cloak on the big boulder near the creek at last night's camp. My mother gave it to me and told me to make sure that I didn't lose it."

"We're a day's walk away. There isn't any way someone could make it there and back before the herd moved out unless they ran all night. You're going to just have to use on the spare sheep blankets," I told her sadly.

The girl nodded and went to gather the blanket. I wished that I could have helped her, but perhaps she will learn some responsibility from this.

XxXxX

After many days of the same thing, the guards and shepherds began to get antsy and bored. We all just wanted to make it to Eddo so we could get paid and be done with the job. I was walked near the front of the group, alongside the forests of Eddo. A sudden movement caught my eye, and I held up my hand as a signal to stop. The shepherds saw me and brought the animals to a halt as Emmett came running up to the front of the group. As he starts to question me, a large green man-shaped beast emerged from the trees

"Troll!" Emmett yelled as he drew out his war hammer.

I lift my hand to send a ball of fire at the troll, and I recall the spell perfectly. I finish the incantation, but only a small burst of flame comes from my palm, and I have no idea what happened. I jumped back as another young guard rushed forward. The troll took no time to bury its teeth in the guard's throat, killing him instantly.

Emmett slammed his hammer into the troll's leg. "We need a fire!" he yelled as the hammer connected with its target, and the troll wobbled.

I quickly threw some branches into place and lifted my hand to cast the spell, knowing it would work this time. Sparks appeared at my fingers moments before a blast surged forward, lighting the wood.

The troll roared which scared the sheep even more. The smell of smoke set the troll into a frenzy. I picked up a flaming brand and swung it at the troll, but I missed as the troll struck. I yelled as a claw made contact with my leg, cutting it open.

I fell back as more guards rushed forward to fight with the troll. I wrapped a strip of cloth around my thigh to control the bleeding. Emmett charged forward with a yell as he swung the massive hammer. It connected with the troll's head, causing it to fall into the fire and it did not rise again.

Master Jeff and the shepherds herd the flock back together and go a count of the numbers left. The only other guard alive goes to find any missing sheep that might be nearby, but he doesn't have much luck. At the end of the day, it was determined that only 500 of the original 5,000 sheep were lost. Several of the guards had been killed in the battle with the troll, and Master Jeff dug shallow graves in the forest while I tried to clean and bandage the large cut on my thigh.

After camp was set up for the night, Emmett came over and sat down beside me. "Buck up. You did pretty good out there today." He clapped me on the shoulder and a box fell out of his pocket.

I looked at it quickly before Emmett scooped it back up. "Where did you get that?"

"Got it off that troll. I haven't got a clue what it is though. Doesn't seem to open."

"It's a Somer welcome box. It is used to get into Somer strongholds," I told him, looking at the décor on the box. "I don't know how to open it, but if you can, you'll find a map etched on the inside and a stone that is used as the key. Have you heard of the Somer?"

Emmett shook his head, putting the box into his pack for safekeeping.

I leaned back against a tree trunk and propped my leg in front of me. "The had huge cities across Trulia at one time. It was a fantastic society of inventors and wizards. Every member was said to be Academy trained. They are all gone now though, and nobody knows what happened to them. The only thing left of them are the city ruins."

"So how do you think the troll got this box, then?"

I shook my head, silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. Trolls can live insanely long lives though, and it's entirely possible this one had been around before the Somers vanished. It could have killed the owner of the box and kept it. I've even heard some stories of them being entrusted with the boxes as guards or servants. I doubt we will ever really know."

Emmett nodded once. "Do you know if the box is worth anything?"

"I doubt it. The Consortium of Planewalkers pay a lot for Somer artifacts, though. If you could get into the stronghold, they would surely pay a lot for anything you got out of there."

Emmett stopped talking after that, staring into the fire. I knew that my words got him thinking about how to get in there and loot the stronghold. He looked at my leg for a moment before he spoke, "This should heal up just fine. Keep something wrapped around it, but it will be alright."

"Thank you," I said as he stood up to leave. I crawled into my tent and went to sleep.

XxXxX

The days after the troll attacked were calm, which was good for my leg to heal. I was very sore at first, but now it is just about healed. I was pondering how intense the battle with the troll had been when a movement caught my eye. "Hey, Emmett?" I called out.

He jogged over and fell into step with me as I walked toward the movement. I told him that I saw something, and he nodded seriously, "Let's check it out."

As we walked, I saw a sheep suddenly disappear in front of us. Then another does the same as I notice the edge of a large grass-covered pit, "Emmett!"

He pulls to a stop right at the edge and and I hurried over to him. "Shit," he muttered as we looked down into the pit. There were the two sheep, impaled on sharp spikes. We turn to go back and warn the others to keep the sheep away, and Emmett slings an arm over my shoulder, "You just saved my life, girl."

I laugh at him and push his arm off of me.

The rest of the trip was very quiet and uneventful. We make it to Ledd, the main city in Eddo. It remains the busiest trading center with a thriving market for trade. Livestock and horses are everywhere since the city is found in the middle of the plains. The sheep are led to the outskirts and carefully counted before Master Jeff comes back and pays each of us our 100 gold. After telling everyone goodbye, I turned to walk off.

After only a few steps, I feel a huge presence beside me. "Let's get a drink," Emmett says, falling into step with me.

I nod and give him a smile, "Let's go."

We walk into a tavern and Emmett immediately buys a round, drinking half of his in one gulp. He takes the Somer box out of his pack and places it on the table between us. "Alright, this is my chance for some real money. I'm tired of these shit jobs." He looks me in the eye as he places the box back into his pack. "I'm going to hire someone to open the box. I want to hire a crew myself instead of letting someone else get the rewards from it. There's going to be cost in getting things going, but I want you to be my partner."

I pause for a moment, thinking about what I should do. This could be exactly what I need to gain audience with Aro if I find something the Consortium wants. I look into my coin pouch and realize that I don't have nearly enough to help him and frown, "I don't have the money, Emmett."

"Dammit," he muttered. He was silent for a moment and then looked back at me. "No matter, I still want you along. I'll just hire you then. I get first dibs since I'll be the one forking out the gold. It's going to take a little while to get everything going, so you should stay here while I take care of some personal things. I know the innkeeper and it's not a bad place."

I nodded, handed him a few gold coins. "Alright, I'm in. Here's some money for my room here."

Emmett gulped down the rest of his ale and took the coins to the innkeeper for two rooms. He nodded once at me as he walked out of the tavern to take care of whatever personal business he needed to. I looked around the tavern and then finished off my ale. I pushed back my chair to leave. Surely someone in this city is hiring, I thought, I've got an entire city as my fingertips.

 **Thanks for reading! Again, go check out the game and see how your own story turns out.**


End file.
